beyblade_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Aiger Akabane
Aiger Akabane, known as Aiga Akaba (赤刃アイガ, Akaba Aiga) from Japan to Spain, is a deuteragonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. After witnessing the strength of Valt Aoi and his Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic, Aiger creates his own Turbo Beyblade, Z Achilles 11 Accel, which was destroyed during his battle with Phi in the Dread Tower, and his new, Turbo Beyblade, Turbo Achilles 00 Destroy, which was made after the destruction of Z Achilles' Energy Layer.and becomes a Blader. He is a member of BC Sol. Appearance Aiger looks similar to Valt, except he has lighter skin, turquoise eyes, wears red clothing and his hair and eyebrows are maroon. He has a red letter "A" tattooed on his left cheek, and a bandage strip on his right cheek. His hair is pinned back by four hair clips; 2 on each side of his temple. Aiger's attire consists of a white shirt, jet black shorts with blue-buckled suspenders, a short-sleeved burgundy Letterman's jacket with a black-striped white collar, tomato sleeves, border and pocket lining, and burgundy sneakers with a tomato border, white laces, white toe caps and a white circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on each inner heel. His jacket has a light-cyan circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on the back and three yellow buttons on the front: one on the right side with a dark-blue Beyblade symbol, and two on the left, the upper one an upside-down dark-blue "A", and the bottom a dark-blue star. After his first battle with Valt, Aiger began wearing a dark-blue hand brace on his left hand and wrist. Personality Aiger is a very hot headed blader who cannot stand losing as he was infuriated after his defeat at the hands of Valt Aoi. However, a little similar to Valt, he has been a little bit thoughtful of his strategies and wins battles because of them. He also acts like a big-shot at times, such as when he brags about his victories and so-called "invincibility" and keeps calling himself the "number 1 blader". Plot Beyblades * Z Achilles 11 Accel: Aiger's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo, ''until it was destroyed. * Turbo Achilles 00 Destroy: Aiger's Turbo Awakening Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Z Launch: Using the slope of the Beystadium, Achilles gains more speed and power in its attacks, similar to Valt Aoi's Rush Launch. * Z Whip: Achilles hits the opponent's Bey head on, using its long attack blade to slash across the opponent's Energy Layer, similar to Valt Aoi’s Wonder Whip. * Z Dive: Using the power from an opponent's attack, Achilles flies into the air and uses the force of gravity to increase its speed and power of its fall to inflict massive damage on its opponent, similar to Lui Shirosagi's Brutal Squall * Turbo Whip: Achilles hits the opponent's Bey head on, using its two blades to slash across the opponent's bey, causing huge damage. This is similar to Z Whip. * Turbo Launch: Using the slope of the Beystadium, Achilles gains even more speed and power than before and unleashes a barrage of attacks. This is similar to Z Launch. * Turbo Dive: Achilles uses the stadium wall to fly into the air, then falls back down increasing its speed and power to deliver a massive attack. Beybattles Beyblade Burst Turbo